everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Fate Fortune
Fate is the daughter of Catherine's destiny. However instead of the stately puppetmaster her mother was, Fate is much more of a mother hen, looking out for everyone, especially Caitrin. Character Personality She's been told she's meant to be a guide for Caitrin for most of her life. This means she focuses a lot on trying to keep her safe. She's a worrier and tries to be a good guide. Since most of her early life had her be focused on a single person, she has trouble thinking about herself. She's only known a few people her entire life so the sheer volume of people in Ever After High overwhelms her. She's very receptive to people's problems and emotions, and tries to help everyone. When she's especially worried or preoccupied with her thoughts, she'll start doling out advice to random people around her. She feels bound by destiny to some degree, and while not happy about what she is supposed to do, feels obligated to do it. It stresses her out. Sometimes she'll try to tear Caitrin's stuff to pieces after Grimm or her mother give her a particularily angry destiny talk. However she'll get upset and fix it immediately afterwards. She only rebels because she's following after Caitrin. She secretly wishes she could declare herself a rebel off her own feelings. As a person, she's slightly timid when it comes to admitting her own thoughts, but has no fears towards talking to and advising other students. In fact, she finds it easier than with Caitrin sometimes because she doesn't have to invest so much time in trying to take care of them. She doesn't like it when people are upset because of how sensitive to human emotions she is. As a destiny, with a role that involves having control, she dislikes messes and the powerlessness of having to follow a destiny. She likes domestic activities due to the fact that she can control everything. Appearance She looks like Caitrin, only otherworldly due to having an inverted colour palette, with strangely coloured skin. She cuts her hair short. Story Catherine and her Destiny Upon being asked by an old woman, Cath answers that looking forward to a happy later life is preferable to a terrible one after a happy youth. Obviously she could have passed the marshmallow test as a tyke. Old woman reveals herself to be a destiny who proceeds to ruin Catherine's life at every possible turn, forcing her to flee from every job after the destiny destroys everything. So eventually she confides in this woman who gets her own destiny to give her a nice spool of thread. A king declares that anyone who can find a spool of thread matching his wife to be's wedding dress so that they can finish it will get rewarded. Cath brings her spool and is to be rewarded with treasure equal in weight to the spool. However the scales refuse to balance until he tosses his crown on, which is taken to mean she should become queen. So he breaks off the engagement (ouch) and marries Catherine. Fate's role Destinies are actually a type of fairy descended from the Fates and related to shadows created at the same time as a human is born. However they live in the fairy world for the most part, and it is uncommon for a destiny to live in the human world, let alone take interest in their counterpart. Their actions and torment is the way they try to help and direct the human to where to go. They don't explain their actions often. In the fairy world they are seen as just above humans. Many like to live in caves. Fate was raised in the human realm and has a moral code closer to humans than destinies. Relationships Notes * The statement she makes about Caitrin being unable to spell her name is a reference to the fact that I can't spell her name, and I misspelled it throughout her page. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Catherine and her Destiny Category:Hiddenfolk's hidden folks